Queen of Hearts
by My Beautiful Ending
Summary: A bit of Valentine's Day fluff. A sort-of sequel to "And To All A Good Night." It's two days before Valentine's day, and Harley rescues a kitten. What sort of fluff ensues with the Joker? Read and Review, please!
1. I tink I taw a Puddy Tat! I did! I did!

**This is the kind-of sequel to "And to All a Good Night." For XxXHarleyQuinnXxX :) A bit of Valentine's day fluff. Hope you Enjoy!**

**Part 1/3** **I think I taw a Puddy Tat! I did! I did!**

* * *

"Say, Red, do you think I should get Mistah J somethin' for Valentines Day? It's two days away," Harley said, twirling her blond ponytail around her finger thoughtfully.

"No," Ivy said point-blank, flipping her red hair off of her shoulder. She was painting her fingernails green, and Harley was trying to figure out what to do with her hair.

"Why not?" Harley asked, looking over at Red and pulling out her rubber band.

"He's not good enough for you, he's a psycho lunatic clown, he gave you a black eye last week," Ivy rattled off, having composed this list some time ago. "Shall I go on?"

"Nah," Harley said. "I know you don't like him, but my puddin' loves me."

"Would someone who loved you hurt you?" Red asked, glaring.

"I dunno," the harlequin replied, her shoulders slumping. "Mistah J's the only guy I've ever loved."

Red sighed and went back to painting her nails. "Maybe you should date around, Harl."

"No," Harley whispered to herself, wrapping her arms around her chest. "I'm all he's got."

Ivy's phone rang, and she picked it up with a still-drying hand. "Helloooo?" She said into the receiver. She rolled her eyes with disgust and handed the phone to Harley. "It's for you," she said, the way someone would say 'the dog just threw up on your shoes'.

"Hello?" Harley asked, grabbing the phone.

"Hel_lo, Po_oh."

"Hi Puddin'!" she squeaked.

"You need to feed the, ah, _hyenas_ before they eat the hired help," the Joker said, sounding impatient.

"Okie-dokie, puddin', I'll ask Red to gimme a lift, 'kay?" Harley said.

He slammed the phone without responding.

"Told ya he loves me," Harley said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really?" Red asked sarcastically, grabbing her costume and car keys.

"Yup," Harley said, grabbing her hat hand makeup and dashing to the bathroom before Poison Ivy. "I call dibs!" she said triumphantly, locking the door. "And he wants me to come back home because the babies are hungry and he misses me."

"He only said something about the hyenas," Red said. _Why does she have to have such good hearing? _Harley wondered to herself, yanking on the back-and-red ensemble.

"Well, he always calls me pooh when he misses me," she said defensively.

"Whatever," Red said as Harley left her bathroom. "My turn."

Red backed out of her driveway in her pink car Rose Bud. Harley had to ask Red to drive her home because Red obstinately refused to give the Joker her antidote to the toxins that were all over Paradise Meadows, or Toxic Acres, as it was now called.

They drove into Gotham with the top down, wind blowing in their hair and in Harley's case, jester hat. Harley couldn't imagine how Red's hair stayed so perfect even when windblown; maybe it was some kinda new fangled plant conditioner? Harley shook her head and stared at the road just as some small ball of fur dashed into traffic.

Harley shrieked, causing Red to jump and yell, "What? What?!"

The big monster truck in front of them didn't stop, and hit the small object. Harley grabbed the wheel from Red's hands, wrenching them out of their lane and skidding over into the other lane. Red hit the brakes and they skidded to a stop.

"What did you do that for?" Red demanded, freaking out.

Harley didn't answer, dashing out into traffic after the ball of fur. She crouched down as cars whizzed around her and stared anxiously at the small animal that turned out to be a cat. It wasn't moving, and its back legs were at a funny angle. Blood was beginning to seep into its fur, but Harley could see its chest move up and down. "That creep!" she screamed, pulling her huge gun out of her purse and firing at the quickly disappearing monster truck.

The bullet struck home, and the truck spun around, slamming into the stoplight down the street and exploding into flames. Ignoring the chaos she just caused, the harlequin gently gathered the small kitty into her arms.

By this time, Red was at her side, yelling. "Are you completely crazy?! Do you know how many cars almost hit you?!"

"That guy ran over the pussy cat!" Harley shrieked back. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Leave it alone?!" Red said, angry with her.  
"Just because it's not some stupid plant doesn't mean it's not worth somethin'!" Harley said. "We have to take it to a vet! It could die!"

Poison Ivy stared at her friend and sighed, knowing when Harley would not back down about something. "Fine."

Harley pulled her Harlequin cap off her head and shoved it under her arm as she dialed the pay phone in the reception area of the vet lobby. It rang about four times before someone picked it up.

" 'Lo?" a young voice on the end said. It was Sammy, the seventeen year old who was into bombs and arson electricity. He worked for them sometimes after school. He was a cute kid.

"Hiya Sammy," Harley said. "Could ya get Mistah J for me kiddo?"

"Sure," he said. He yelled something on the other end and thumps and bumps echoed down the line as the phone changed hands.

"Is that _you,_ Pooh?" the Joker's somewhat irritated voice asked.

"Yeah, Puddin'! Listen, could you come gimme a lift after all? I'm at the vet's," his harlequin said with a glance at Red, who was giving death glares to everyone in the office, motivating them to fix the poor kitty faster. "Some scum sucking loser in from of us hit a kitty cat and we're at the vet's getting it fixed up. Can I take it home and keep it? I'll feed it and nurse it and makes sure the babies don't make it mad…" she said really fast, babbling on as she waited for the kitty to come out of surgery.

The Joker frowned in annoyance at his end, holding the receiver away from his ear as Harley prattled on and on. He was thinking. He could tell when she wanted something bad enough to fight for it. This was one of those times. If he said no, she'd most likely pitch a fit and go back to Poison Plant's place for another week like she did after he gave her that black eye.

As much as it killed him to admit it, he wanted her back. The spot in his chest that the few good feelings came out of always had stabbing pains when she was gone for a while. He lifted the phone back to his ear and said, "Okay, Harl," interrupting her long-winded speech.

He had to move the phone away from his ear again as her squeak made him wince.

"Thank you Puddin'!!!! Are you comin' to get me?"

"Yeah, Harley," he said, and got the address. After slamming the phone down, he grabbed his purple coat and an assortment of knives, shoving them into the pockets. "I'll be back later," he told the men engrossed in a poker game around the kitchen table.

"Okay boss." The voice came from the counter, where the kid Sam was perched, eyes on a chemistry textbook. Showed promise, that kid did. If he ever got the hang of being random and not methodical. Of course, the Joker would never tell him that. He made a point of never telling anyone anything good about themselves.

Hopping into the car, he roared across the road and into rush hour traffic. He was angry for admitting to himself the fact that he wanted Harley, so he caused two fender benders and a three-car pileup. He might admit it to himself, but never to anyone else, and never to her.

_Why am I _not_ surprised? _The Joker wondered to himself as he strode into the animal clinic. Harley was deeply engrossed in conversation with a four-year-old about a turtle. The mother of said four-year-old was about to pass out from the shock, and so did not attempt to stop her son from talking to his harlequin. She jumped up when she saw him come into and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. That spot in his chest stopped aching. He wasn't sure if he was glad or not.

"Hi_, Harl. _You, ah, miss me?" he asked. His smirk made his scars stretch and the old twinge of pain flared up again. He liked it; he could forget about the spot in his chest.

"Yep!" she said happily, standing on her tiptoes to reach his mouth. He pressed her lips to his own hard, not caring what Itchy Poison or anybody else thought. This was his harlequin and he'd kiss her if he wanted to. She was his, after all.

Harley relaxed in his arms, knowing she was safe and sound. From everybody but him, but she understood him. He had been hurt a long, long time ago, and he buried it with craziness and mayhem and lashing out at others. So sometimes he hit her. It wasn't right; she knew that, but he hadn't hurt her real bad in a long time. He loved her; she knew it. She knew Red was staring pointedly, but she stayed where she was, in his embrace. She watched him as his black-rimmed eyes rolled in irritation and she smiled, hoping to put a smile on his face.

"Harley…the cat's here," Ivy said, ignoring Mistah J.

She gave a tiny squeak and wriggled out of his arms to inspect the tiny bundle the terrified nurse was holding out. "Awww, poor kitty," she cooed.

"She's still, um, heavily sedated. There's -some medicine you can give her, once she wakes up. She sh-shouldn't -move around much for a while," the nurse stammered out as Harley tenderly gathered the cat into her arms and rocked it slowly.

"Look, J, she's blinking," Harley whispered, gazing down at the bleary eyed cat, who's irises were a yellow-green color.

"Uh huh. C'mon, pooh, let's go."

She waved goodbye to Red and followed the Joker's purple coat out the door, passing the chairs filled with shrinking, cringing average people, scared to death of the Joker. She climbed in the passenger's side of the car and away they roared.

* * *

**Please review! ps- is anyone else having problems saving underlined & bolded things? just curious. **

**~~MBE  
**


	2. My Paws and Whiskers

**It took a little longer than I thought. Sorry.  
**

**2/3 My Paws and Whiskers**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hi Sammy!" Harley said, walking in the door. The kid looked up his book and nodded absently. Honestly, she had no idea what he liked about chemistry. She had hated taking it in high school and college. The babies rushed up to her, wagging their tails and panting for food. She made sure to hold the kitty cat high above their reach. "Hi babies, mommy's home! I'll getcha some food in a sec, okay?" She went in the room she and Mistah J shared, shutting the door to keep the hyenas out. She set the kitty in a comfy cardboard box, mentally going over what they'd need for it: a litter box, food, toys… She gave the soft fur a quick pet before dashing to the freezer and tossing out meat slabs to the hungry hyenas. They immediately turned their attention to gobbling down the beef.

The Joker hung his purple coat up on a hook, trying to figure out why his head felt stuffy. His eyes and nose itched, too. Harley finished feeding the hyenas, letting his hired clowns live to rob another day, and gave him a hug.

He sneezed.

He sneezed again. Three times.

"What's the matter, puddin?" Harley asked. Her harlequin costume was dusted with feline fur.

The Joker frowned. "I think I'm allergic to cats," he said, and sneezed again.

Harley was making breakfast the next day when she heard a creak. _Hmm. What's that? Sounds like a door hinge…._ Her eyes grew very big. "Ohhhh no oh no," she said to herself as she sped around the corner.

Oh yes. There the little kitten was, creeping through the den toward the hyenas' corner. The door to her bedroom had been clawed open. "Here, kitty-kitty," she whispered, trying to get the cat's attention without waking the sleeping hyenas.

It didn't stop, but kept going. "Stubborn cat," Harley muttered. She snuck up behind it and tried to scoop it up into her arms, but it yowled loudly. "Shh, stupid! Do you want the babies?!" Harley hissed at it.

Too late. The hyenas woke, sniffing the air. Bud got to his feet and went for the little kitten. Harley shrieked.

But Bud yelped and turned tail, running back to his bed sporting a long claw mark on his nose. Harley stared incredulously at the cat, which had something resembling a smirk on its face.

"What?" The Joker said, poking his head in the door just in time to see Lou give the cat a try. He yelped even louder, running to hide behind Bud. The cat was definitely smirking. The Joker put his hands on his knees and laughed long and hard, wearing only his boxers and a t-shirt, having just gotten up. Harley picked up the cat gently, which seemed to be fine with being held now that it had proved its point.

"Aww, aren't you just the bravest kitty, yes you are," she said, burying her face in its fur. A smile bloomed over her face as she realized, "You're purring!" And it was, a gravely rocks-in-a-pepper-grinder sound, but oddly soothing. "J, listen!" She said, holding the cat up to him.

The Joker listened, and then he sneezed. Four times. "Listen, po_oh,_ I'm glad you _like_ the little fur ball. It's a little scrapper, but_, ah,_ I don't wanna keep sneezing forever."

"You could always get allergy shots," Harley said cheerfully.

He stared at her, eyes heavy-lidded. "No."

"Oh," she said, deflated.

"Ask the itchy redhead if she wants Scraps," the Joker said, heading for the coffee maker.

"Scraps!"

"What about it?" the Joker asked.

"You named her! It's such a good name! Don't you think so?" she asked the cat. She purred louder. "See?" She gave him a kiss.

He sneezed. "Yeah. Now go put Scraps down before I suffocate," he said, sniffing.

"Okay!" she said, and skipped off.  
He shook his head in disbelief. "Females."

"Hiya Red!" his harlequin said into the phone

"Has he been hitting you again, Harl?" Ivy asked.  
"No," Harley said, a little confused. "Why?"

"That's usually why you call me."

She only called her best friend to ask her to come get her when her man gave her black eyes? That was pretty bad. Red was her best friend, for goodness' sake! Harley resolved to call more often about more trivial things. "Oh. I'm actually asking for a favor," she said, twisting the cord around her finger. She was in her and Mistah J's room, sitting on the purple comforter. The kitty was in the corner in its cardboard box, sleeping away, looking like the perfect picture of cuteness.

"What kind of a favor?"

"Well…you know that kitty that we rescued?"

"……Harl, I don't like where this is going…."

"Mistah J's allergic to cats so I was wondering if you could take the kitty –her name is Scraps –and keep her for me since I can't keep her here please please pleaseplease Red!" Harley gasped out all in one breath.

"No."

"Please?"  
"No."

"With cherries?"

"No!"

"Why?!?!?!"

"I don't _do _cats." Click.

Harley sighed. That was a total bust. "Don't worry, Scraps," she whispered, "I'll find you a home." She made sure to shut the door on her way out of the room; Bud and Lou had had enough excitement for one day. She sat at the kitchen table in their gang's hideout and sighed again. She usually gave her puddin' a hug when she was down, but he was out blowing up a bank or something to bring home the bacon. What would she do to cheer up now?

Sam "Sammy" Jones knocked on the door of the Joker gang's hideout. He had badly wanted to be there when his explosives went boom, but he had a very important chemistry test, which he also badly wanted to ace. Plus the fact that his mother would have a seizure if she knew what he was up to. He kept telling himself it was to gain experience in a construction industry or something, the bombs and explosions. He knew he was lying to himself. The one thing he would not do, however, was drop out of school. He knew the one thing that got you out of the Narrows was an education, and he was going to get one.

"C'mon in," a woman's voice said.

"Don't I need to give the password?"

"Oh yeah. What's the password?"

"Roses are red, violets are blue, The Batman is dead, and Robin's got the flu."

"C'mon in."

He pushed open the door to see Harley Quinn sitting at the table eating a gallon of Blue Bell Cookies n' Cream ice cream rather despondently. Her long legs, clad in Nike shorts, were hooked around a barstool. "Hiya Sammy. Did ya want some?" She asked, holding up her spoon.

"No thanks." He hesitated, and then asked, "Is something wrong?"

Harley sighed, twirling her pigtails around a finger. "I can't find anyone to give Scraps to. And she needs a home, 'cause she can't stay with Mistah J and me 'cause he's allergic."

"Oh," Sam said, setting his chemistry book on the counter. "Ah, who's Scraps."

Harley visibly brightened. "Oh, she's the little kitty I rescued!" Now Sam remembered. "You wanna see her?"

"Okay…" Sam said.

Harley popped up from the table. "She's this way," she said, leading the way into the room that was off-limits to everyone except her and the Joker. It was an unsaid rule among the gang that you only went in there if you had a death wish. The Joker was very particular about his personal space. Sam stopped at the door, not willing to violate that code. Evidently, Harley knew it, or she inferred it since he didn't pass through the doorway, because she brought the cardboard box containing the cat out into the living area. "Isn't she just the cutest thing?" She asked him.

"Hey, kitty," he whispered to the sleeping cat. Her ears twitched at his voice, and she blinked beautiful yellow-green eyes. Yawning, she displayed a long pink tongue and began to knead her claws on the blanket in the box. "You're pretty, girl." She had a striped brown and tawny-gold coat of a tabby. He stroked her gently, and she began to purr.

"Awww!!!!" Harley cooed. "She likes you, Sammy!" He thought she was the only person who had ever gotten away with calling him Sammy, mostly because he didn't dare to correct her. "Hey, Sammy, would you like to take her?"

* * *

**review....**


	3. Valentine

**Yay! here's part 3. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! or Happy Singles Awareness day....**

**

* * *

  
**

3/3 Valentine's Day

The Joker walked through the door and tossed his gloves on the table. They were covered with soot. The other thugs followed him in, collapsing on all available surfaces with laughs. "Hey kid!" one of them called to Sammy. "Your explosive works just fine!"

"Hi Puddin'!" Harley called. "How'd it go?" She was sitting on the couch, watching TV. The kid Sammy was sitting at the other end, holding the fur ball's box in his lap and petting it.

The Joker smirked at her. Her pigtails were tousled, and her legs looked miles long from where they emerged under her shorts. "We, ah, kinda _blew up_ the bank, but all the money's in the trunk." He walked over, pulled her up off the couch, and kissed her thoroughly as she wrapped her arms around him. "What's _new_ with you, Pooh?" he asked when he came up for air.

"Sammy's gonna take Scraps home with him!" She squealed.

"That's, ah, great, _Po_oh," he said. "Scram," he told the other occupants of the room. They left, taking their cut of the haul, and Sam carried the cat out with him. "Y'know, Harl, you should maybe stop wearing those short shorts; it might, uh, give the boys the wrong idea. 'Course, it gives me _great_ ideas…"

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed and kissed her again. Harley ran her thumbs along the scar tissue beside his mouth and said, "Mmmm." She could feel his heartbeat, and it was beating in time with hers.

* * *

One AM

Harley woke up and felt the urge to use the bathroom. She slipped out of the covers and shivered as her feet touched the very cold floor. The harlequin padded softly to the bathroom. After relieving herself, she flushed and scampered back over the cold floor to land in the bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin and checked the clock. It was one AM. _It's love day_, she thought to herself.

The Joker rolled over, letting her know he was somewhat conscious. Harley snuggled close to him, resisting the impulse to warm her cold feet up on him. She'd gotten tossed out of bed for that once or twice. He was always warm, like he had an oven inside of him or something. "Puddin'?" she whispered softly.

"Mmm?" he said, not quite awake.

_Ah, what the heck. _She wrapped her arms around him and said, "Love you." Closing her eyes, she let her breathing deepen and tried to fall asleep fast. She was almost asleep when she felt his arms wrap around her tightly. He nuzzled her blond hair as she drifted off. _He does love me. I know it._

_

* * *

  
_

His harlequin woke up to an empty space beside her. She rolled over as she heard the shower come on in the connecting bathroom. She rolled over in bed and rubbed her face, checking the clock. It wasn't even eight o'clock yet. She pulled the covers back over her head and dozed.

Later on, someone shook her head roughly and pulled the covers off her head. She blinked blearily and said, "Is it morning?" She focused her eyes just in time to see the door shut.

Sitting up, Harley looked around her to see a tray sitting on the bedside table. A chipped glass contained orange juice, and a few slightly burnt pieces of toast and scrambled eggs covered the plate. A sweet smile graced her face and she lifted the plate up, eating the food, which was pretty good, considering. Sipping the orange juice, she wondered what had prompted this breakfast in bed. She paused after a few bites as she realized there had been something under the plate.

Two playing cards lay on the tray: a joker and a queen of hearts. Depending on the way you interpreted them, they could mean many things, but Harley interpreted it as, _Joker loves you._

_He does love me! He does!_ She gave a soft squeal and dashed out of the room in only her Nike shorts and camisole. She skidded to a stop when she got to the kitchen. He was drinking coffee sluggishly.

She ran her fingers through her tousled blond hair. "Hi Puddin'." This was one of the few times he had washed his makeup off completely, and she could see his skin and the bumpy scars around his mouth. It was times like these where he looked like just a man, not a monster or a clown. Just a man. The man she loved.

He looked up when she said his name, and set his cup down just in time, because Harley threw herself into his arms. "I love you," she said into his ear as she wound her arms around his neck. "Love you love you loveyou." Kissing the skin below his ear, she closed her eyes.

His arms encircled her and she shivered happily as he rubbed her back. "Happy Valentines Day," he said, in a perfectly normal voice, from a perfectly normal face, from what was at that moment a perfectly normal man.

She looked into his eyes, and his hand slid up to hold the back of her neck. He mumbled something before their lips met, and Harley wasn't very sure, but it had sounded suspiciously like, "Love you too, Pooh."

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Songs: (the ones I listened to over and over while writing this)  
**

**Forgiven –Skillet**

**Dead inside –Skillet**

**Those Nights -Skillet**

**The Last Night -Skillet  
**

**Mood Rings –Reliant K**

**It's You -Fireflight  
**

**Check yes Juliet –We the Kings**

**Tik Tok –Keisha**

**Please review! :)  
**


End file.
